


Forbidden Love and a Civil War

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drarry, Drarry Mermaid, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid royalty, Secret Relationship, except no one dies, kind of has a Romeo and Juliet aspect, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Draco and Harry are (unwillingly) on opposite sides of a civil war. They're also dating. This is a small snapshot into their life.





	Forbidden Love and a Civil War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This doesn't have a title as far as I know- Drarry Mermay Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396741) by Simrell. 



> This Drarry fanart (linked below) was so amazing I had written a little excerpt for it (and Simrell, of course!). And then never published it. Typical XD
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, my user is @/yosoylaborinquena
> 
> P.S. This is unbetaed; if you have any suggestions or comments they're welcome but please be respectful. Enjoy!
> 
> http://simrell.tumblr.com/post/160853882112/more-mermen-for-mermay-i-love-this-trend

 

"Nnmm," Harry says as he pulls away. "Draco, you know we should stop this."

 

"What do you mean?" Draco asks.

 

Harry stares at Draco for a moment, basking in his beautiful features; his sharp jaw, pale skin, those eyes that could freeze time. He'd never get tired of Draco's wit, of his hidden kindness that almost no one gets to see.

 

"I'm poisonous," states Harry, "Something could happen to you."

 

Draco's face flickers with relief. If Harry hadn't been watching closely he would have surely missed it.

 

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he says, a tad annoyed they were having this conversation a second time. Draco leans in and softly kisses Harry again, and Harry lets him before pulling back a few moments later.

 

"But I could hurt you. Something could happen to you and it would be my fault." Somedays Harry’s guilt is so strong, his anxiety magnified. If something were to happen to Draco, Harry would never forgive himself. It is something Harry would carry inside him for the rest of his life.

 

Draco replies, "We've been together long enough that I know how to swim around the spine of your tail, Potter. We'll be fine. If anything, you're a danger to yourself."

 

Draco doesn't wait for Harry to answer. His left hand grabs Harry's right. He puts his right hand on Harry's hip, and tangles his tail with Harry's just a bit, to show Harry he knows how to avoid the poisonous areas at this point in their relationship.

 

Draco leans in and places his mouth right underneath Harry’s jaw, causing him to shiver slightly. "Now, are we alright? Can I keep kissing you before you have to go do your prince-ly duties?"

 

Harry is grateful to have someone who can keep him hopeful and grounded. Without Draco, Harry would have given in to his royal duties blindly, without much thought of the consequences. He wouldn’t have known the true cause of the war they are in the middle of. Would have never known life outside the walls of his castle, his home.

 

Draco would never admit it, but he enjoys moments like these, moments they're together with no expectations from anyone else. Times like these, where it’s just them, two lovers. No enemy cities, no conflicts, no misunderstandings, and most important of all, no civil wars.

 

Harry's left hand finds Draco's face and he cups it. His thumb moves around Draco's cheek gently, and he leans forward to kiss Draco before having to return to his royal obligations.


End file.
